2012 Hogwarts hurricane season
The 2012 Hogwarts hurricane season was an event in the annual cycle of hurricane formation. The season began on June 1, 2012 and ended on November 30, 2012. However, the season's first storm, Hurricane Albus, formed nearly two months before the official starting date, and the final storm, Hurricane Wilhemina, dissipated over a month before the official end. The season was exceptionally active, and would not be matched for centuries. This activity was primarily due to a clumsy Hogwarts student who activated the Fire-Making Spell on Hogwarts Lake, causing water temperatures to rise both in the lake and the larger Hogwarts Oceans. Despite the student immediately receiving a detention and relentless efforts to extinguish the fires, the warmer waters were able to spawn an unexpected series of strong hurricane-equivalent or stronger cyclones, especially from April to June. Moreover, storms such as Hypercanes Draco, Kingsley, and Neville went on to cause unprecedented damage to the shores of the Hogwarts Oceans, including the Hogwarts Castle itself. Consequently, a massive permanent Patronus was activated in summer 2012 around the oceans to not only defend the area against future cyclones, but also against other dangerous creatures, such as Dementors. Additionally, the United Kingdom Met Office assumed responsibility for the Hogwarts region the following year. Storm names (North Hogwarts Ocean) Names used in both Hogwarts Oceans refer to famous personas of the magical world. All names were used for the first time, as 2012 represented the first time cyclones in the Hogwarts region were named. Storm names (South Hogwarts Ocean) Retirement Since no official agency monitored the storms of the Hogwarts Oceans, no names were retired, or removed, for the above lists. Therefore, this same list was reused in 2016. Storms (South) Hurricane Abigail Hurricane Boris Tropical Storm Cho Hypercane Draco Hurricane Estelle Tropical Storm Franky Tropical Storm Ginny One Tropical Storm Ginny Two Hurricane Harry Hurricane Irma Hurricane Justin Hurricane Katie Subtropical Storm Lee Hurricane Minerva Super Hypercane Neville Neville was the strongest cyclone recorded in millenia in the Hogwarts Oceans, and it would never be matched again. Over 70,000 people, both magical and Muggle, and losses cascading over $3 trillion (2012 USD) were reported from the super hypercane. Due to the longevity of Neville and Hypercane Kingsley, activity fortunately slowed down extremely rapidly in the Hogwarts Oceans afterwards. Tropical Storm Olympe Hurricane Paul Tropical Storm Reena Hurricane Salazar Hurricane Tabitha Tropical Storm Voldemort Hurricane Wilhemina Storms (North) Hurricane Albus Subtropical Depression Bellatrix Subropical Storm Colin Hurricane Dominique Tropical Storm Eugene Hurricane Fleur Fleur killed over 200 wizards, making it over twice as deadly than the Second Wizarding War. Hurricane George George resulted in the disappearance of over 900 magical people, including Arthur and Molly Weasley. Hurricane Hermione Hurricane Isaiah Hurricane Jeanette Hypercane Kingsley Kingsley, along with Neville, caused tremendous damage across the Hogwarts Oceans, killing nearly 10,000 and causing $75 billion (2012 USD) in losses. Tropical Storm Luna Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Narcissa Hurricane Oliver Tropical Storm Parvati Hurricane Ron Subtropical Storm Susan Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons